Meaning in Moments
by NaraShikamaru21
Summary: That one extra word or that one small smile: a series of moments that prove even the smallest of actions can make a world of difference. It’s the little things that count, but can they add up to something more? *NaruHina*


Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto.

Summary – That one extra word or that one small smile: a series of moments that prove even the smallest of actions can make a world of difference. It's the little things that count, but can they add up to something more?

Pairings – NaruHina (Main), SasuSaku, ShikaTema, NejiTen, ChoIno, KonoHana

Author's Note (A/N) – Just a little series of shorts to warm the heart.

I'm back! After more than a year, I find myself missing this place terribly. It feels so nostalgic. Well, here's hoping that my faithful readers are still here.

* * *

**Meaning in Moments**

_**Moment I – Smile (Naruto and Hinata)**_

She loved him. Oh, yes, she certainly did. She couldn't deny it anymore. No, this wasn't some silly teenage crush; she was outright, head-over-heels, totally in love with the guy. And, when she really thought about it, deep down, that's probably how it always was; never a crush, only her pure love for him. That's just how it happened. She didn't question it anymore, and, really, she didn't want to. Because she loved him.

_He_ didn't know this, of course. Heavens, no! She couldn't take the embarrassment if he ever found out. She assured herself he could never love her as she did him. She wasn't good enough for him, she told herself. He would never see her like that. As such, though it pained her, though it brought her to tears on some nights, she contented herself with just merely being able to see him whenever she could; be near him, speak to him, see his smile, his beautiful, radiant smile that filled her with uncharacteristic confidence and warmth every time she saw it; the smile she fell in love with. That's all she needed.

No, not "needed." No, not "wanted," either. Certainly not "deserved!" That's all she convinced herself she should ever expect, would ever expect. But, deep down, she knew she wanted more. Needed more.

Her poor heart. Bless her soul.

But, that was Hyuga Hinata for you. And, for the boy she loved, she convinced herself that she could only do what she could as she watched him (loved him) from the sidelines. She convinced herself that's all she could do. But, despite this, she would do everything she could. For him.

…Oh, speak of the devil, there he is! Her heart stopped and her breath caught in her throat. As he walked towards the city gates, Uzumaki Naruto turned his head as just for a moment his radiant, blue eyes met her soft, lavender ones.

She understood he was leaving on another mission. She worried for him. She always did. She was in love with him, after all. But, in that moment, in his eyes, she swore she saw just the tiniest hint of doubt or worry. Those eyes which were normally so full of energy and determination held just a hint of melancholy that was uncharacteristic of him.

She realized something, though. Yes, his smiles always made her day, always gave her the confidence she needed. But, what if, just this once, it was _he_ who needed a smile from her? Needed that extra little bit of reassurance from _her_? She knew, just this once, at least, _he_ needed _her_ smile.

And smile she did. Nothing too extravagant. Just a small, gentle smile; the tiniest upward movement of her lips. But that was all that was needed, because that smile let him know that _she_, at least, trusted him completely and had the utmost confidence in him; let him know that _she_ knew he could do it, and that was all he needed. Trademark grin back in place, he turned back around and dashed off toward the gates, once again full of confidence.

She stood there and watched him run off into the distance until his brilliantly blonde locks were no longer visible. Blushing lightly with her hands grasped in front of her chest, she hoped that, just this once, her smile would help him this time.

In that moment, with her smile, she hoped.

Just a moment was all it took.

* * *

A/N – Well, there you have it. A nice, sweet start to a brand new series of mine. I just had this idea, so I figured I'd work with it. Hope you guys like it.

For those of you who've known me well for the last one or two years, I apologize for my extremely long absence. I realize it's been more that a year since I've updated my other two fics, and, rest assured, I'm working on them as we speak. Again, I apologize for the unholy long wait.


End file.
